A Birthday To Remember
by Kristen3
Summary: The small Crane family gathers to celebrate Martin's birthday. Daphne's gift ends up changing her life in a way she couldn't have predicted. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thank you to Melinda (carylfan10), whose story "Just a Matter of Time" planted the seed for this. Also thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for encouraging me to go ahead with this idea, and helping with some details. This probably could've been a chapter story, but I didn't want to drag it out too much. :)

Daphne couldn't wait to give Mr. Crane his birthday present. She'd had to save up forever to afford it, but she knew without a doubt it was worth it. Though they often argued, almost daily in fact, she really did love him as if he were her own father. With her own family so far away, Daphne was grateful to have found the Cranes. Sure, things weren't perfect, but Daphne knew she was exactly where she belonged.

She smiled as she made her way out to the living room. Mr. Crane sat in his beloved chair. "Well, where are my presents?"

"Well, Dad," Frasier said. "I thought long and hard about what you'd like the most, and I finally settled on this." He placed a large box in front of his father. Martin unwrapped it and revealed it to be a case of Ballantine beer.

"Gee, Frase, how'd you know?"

Frasier shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Not wanting to be outdone, Niles stepped forward. "Here's my present, Dad. I wanted to get you something that _wouldn't_ damage your liver." He couldn't resist grinning at his older brother.

Frasier rolled his eyes in response.

"Now, boys, no bickering. The last thing I want is you two competing like you usually do. I just want to enjoy my birthday for once." He took the small package from Niles. "I'm sure whatever this is, I'll love it as much as what Frase gave me." He opened it. "Oh, wow, _three_ new Monster Truck videos. I don't have any of these! Thanks, Niles!"

"Hear that, Frasier? I got him something he doesn't have!"

"I said, no bickering!" Martin spoke, using the voice that never failed to stop both boys in their tracks. "Can I open Daphne's present, without the two of you starting up again?"

"Yes, Dad." Frasier and Niles spoke in unison, just as they'd done when they were children.

Hesitantly, Daphne stepped forward. "Here you go, Mr. Crane. It took me forever to scrape up the money for it. I hope you like it!"

Martin grinned. "I'm sure I will, Daph." He opened the envelope she'd given him. "Wow! Season tickets to the Seahawks! How'd you get these? They cost a fortune!"

Daphne shrugged. "Well, me mum insisted on sending me a bit of money, and I put aside some of me salary each week. I know I'm rather hard on you sometimes, but you're almost like me own dad." She put her arms around Martin's neck.

The display of affection took Martin by surprise. "Well, thanks, Daphne. We all love you, too."

"Yes, Daphne. You've been a godsend." Niles spoke at once.

Daphne blushed. "Well, thank you, Dr. Crane. That's awfully nice to hear."

Frasier shook his head in disbelief. Couldn't Niles go five minutes without saying something to Daphne? He glanced at his watch. "I've got some reading to do before tomorrow's show, so I should get started on it."

"Night, Frase. Thanks again for the beer. I imagine that'll last me for at least a week or two!"

"You're welcome, Dad. Happy birthday again. Goodnight, Niles." He gave his brother a 'look,' warning him not to hang around too long.

After a moment of awkward silence, Daphne spoke. "Well, I suppose I should start cleaning up all of this paper."

"Let me help you." Niles bent to pick up some of the wrapping paper.

Daphne smiled. "Thanks. You're awfully sweet."

Her words warmed Niles' heart. He followed her into the kitchen. They put the paper into the garbage can. Daphne started to walk back out to the living room, but stopped when she noticed Dr. Crane wasn't following her. "Is something wrong?"

Niles let out a frustrated sigh. "You got Dad those Seahawks tickets. I know he's going to love them. He's such a big baseball fan."

Daphne couldn't resist smiling. She knew Dr. Crane had no idea which Seattle teams played which sports.

"And of course he'll enjoy that case of beer Frasier gave him. What did I give him? Three video tapes."

"Dr. Crane, I'm sure your father will enjoy those tapes as much as the other gifts. Why, I bet he can't wait to invite his buddies over here to watch them!"

"Thank you for saying that, but I know you're just trying to make me feel better. I was just walking past a video store the other day, and I happened to see those. I bought them on impulse. Frasier must've spent more time than that just driving to the liquor store!"

"You're being much too hard on yourself. Your father loves you and your brother, no matter who gave him what."

"I suppose you're right, Daphne. But I'm glad you gave him those tickets. I'm sure he can't wait to cheer the Seahawks all the way to the World Series!"

Daphne blushed. "Well, your father and your brother took an awfully big chance hiring me. I just wanted to let your father know how grateful I am."

"I'm grateful they hired you, too, Daphne." Niles couldn't believe it when he heard himself say the words.

She looked at the ground, now embarrassed. "I haven't had very many jobs here in the States before this. None of them lasted very long. But working with your father is nice. I know we all don't get along perfectly, but we seem to be doing all right."

Niles looked over Daphne's shoulder out into the living room. His father was on the phone, probably telling all his friends about the tickets. "I think it's more than all right. Before you came along, Frasier and Dad couldn't last ten minutes in the same room without arguing. And I know I wouldn't be coming over here so often, either, if it weren't for you."

"Well, with your wife being away so much, I'm glad you have a place to go," Daphne said, squeezing his hand.

"So am I. And it isn't only Dad and Frasier you've helped. Just seeing you every day does more for me than you realize."

Daphne wasn't used to being complimented so much. "Thank you."

"I haven't made you uncomfortable, have I?"

She laughed nervously. "No. Well, I mean, not really. I guess most people usually don't pay this much attention to me." As a healthcare worker, Daphne had learned to blend into the background. In most cases, this was the best way to focus on her job without becoming too attached to a patient. But obviously that wasn't the case here.

"I'm sorry if I've gone on too much about you, but I really don't think you realize how much you've done for all of us." He paused, his heart was pounding as he considered his next words. "What I'm really trying to say is that I love you."

"Thank you," Daphne said, smiling. She hugged him. "I love you, too. Your father and brother as well."

Niles smiled sadly. "No, Daphne, that wasn't what I meant. I meant, I _love_ you."

Suddenly, Daphne felt nervous. "Not like family?" she asked. "You mean as in, love?"

He nodded. He hoped he hadn't gone too far, but there was no going back now. "If this is too much for you, I understand. We can forget this ever happened. I just thought it was time you knew."

Daphne's head was spinning. "Well, this is rather a shock. But I'm glad you told me. Because you're me friend, and friends are supposed to be honest. I'm afraid I'm going to need some time to think before we decide to do anything. After all, I do work for your brother, and if we made a mistake..."

Niles nodded. "I understand completely. Just take all the time you need." He leaned over, kissing her forehead. "I would never hurt you."

"I know," Daphne whispered. She watched as he walked back out into the living room, saying goodbye to his father. As she did, she thought about what he'd said, and how she felt. Right now, she felt a hundred different things at once. But deep down, she knew. Because as he walked out the door, she missed him immediately. And if that didn't indicate love, Daphne didn't know what did.

**The End**


End file.
